Gou Files
by cosipotente
Summary: Just a collection of little ficlets of Gou with Makoto, Haru, Nagisa and Seijuuro.


I opened Free! requests over at my tumblr and I was met with a surprising amount of Gou requests, so here they are. Other fills will be posted tomorrow.

* * *

**makoto/gou / view from the clouds / prompt: gou and mako! (short girls are cute, he thinks sometimes.)**

Makoto watches Gou strain to put her library book back on the shelf it belonged, a shelf she can barely reach even when she stands on the tips of her toes.

Short girls are cute. Cute girls who are short is even better.

Gou jumps in an effort to shove the book into place. She misses. Makoto continues to watch, his chin resting on his palm, and a smile small stretches across his face as she gets frustrated.

It's when she makes to use the bottom shelf as a step up that he actually gets up from the table he was sitting at and helps her. He moves behind her as she stretches upward, takes the book from her small hand, and places it in its spot.

She looks at him from over her shoulder, thin brows drawn in a scowl and pink lips pulled into a pout. He gives her a lazy grin.

Short girls are indeed very cute.

makoto/gou l cat power l 162w – prompt: "Gou reminds Makoto of the cat, he plays with sometimes" :p

Makoto sits on the steps leading to Haru's house, holding out his hand to the kitten sitting on her hunches a few steps below him. She moves closer to sniff at his fingertips, and once she recognizes his scent, nudges his hand with her head.

He scratches gently behind her ear, smiling at the purr that rumbles out of such a small thing. He carefully scoops her up and holds her close to his chest.

"Kou," he says softly, laughing when the kitten rubs her head against his chest.

She reminds him of Gou. They are both tiny compared to Makoto, cute beyond words, and he likes dotting on each of them. The kitten he supplies with treats, Gou he supplies with hugs and shy kisses when they are alone.

Just thinking of her flustered face makes Makoto smile.

"You two are really too cute." He says to Kou, petting her under the chin. He gets a satisfied purr in his ear.

* * *

**makoto/gou / hot fuss / prompt: Free request! Haru asks if mako likes gou and mako gets flustered and such (i just love how you write makoxgou!)**

Makoto sits on the edge of the pool, legs half submerged where they hang over. He watches Nagisa hold Rei's hands as he floats on the surface of the water. They are hugging the far corner of the pool, out of Haru's way.

A blue head bobs from the surface and then disappears under water once again. Makoto watches lean arms slice through the water with expert precision and grace. He has probably seen the same motion a thousand times, but it still manages to leave him in a bit of awe.

Haru is truly on a different level.

Makoto's eyes drift from the hard lines of Haru's back to the shaded area where Ms. Amataka and Gou sit, chatting together like best friends rather than teacher and student. Gou talks animatedly, thin hands gesticulating to make a point. Makoto can't make out the conversation, but the bright din of Gou's laughter reaches his ears easily enough. It makes him smile softly.

"Do you like Gou?"

Haru's voice makes Makoto jerk in surprise, almost slipping over the pool's edge.

"W-what?" He stutters. His voice is too high-pitched even to his own ears.

"Do you like Gou?" Haru repeats, observing him in that sloe-eyed way of his. The intense scrutiny makes Makoto blush so badly he feels sun burnt.

"What? Why do you think that? Um. I—" He cuts his own panicked rambling off, eyes widening as he notices Gou making her way towards them.

Makoto doesn't think twice about leaping over Haru and diving into the pool. The cold of the water relieves the burning in his face, but it does nothing to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

He knows this line of conversation is far from over if the glint he had caught in Haruka's eyes is anything to go by.

* * *

**makoto/gou / splash of color/ prompt: Makoto and Gou. On the ending's Arabian AU**

An arid wind blows through the shop window, rustling the curtain and disturbing the chimes hanging above the sill. Makoto wipes at his brow, the motion languid as every inch of his body feels weighted down by the heat. Despite the low cut of his shirt and thin cotton material of his pants, he still sweats from the desert sun.

Another blow of wind pushes into the shop and it sets a few colorful spinner flowers in motion. He watches them spin slowly, lulled into a daze by their motion, and the oppressive heat.

"Those quite cute." A light voice suddenly sounds from before him.

Makoto jumps in his seat. The girl in the window smiles softly. For a long moment, he can only stare at her, mouth gaping just the slightest. She is absolutely beautiful. Her red hair blows about her in the breeze and it brings with it the smell of perfume and fresh fruit.

"H-hello." He says, snapping back to reality. She smiles just a bit wider, red eyes shining with mirth.

"Would you like one?" He asks. Or all of them? Or everything? These questions go unspoken.

She taps a slender finger to her chin, scanning the bouquet of spinner flowers. After a minute, she laughs; it's a pretty, cheerful sound Makoto decides then and there he could listen to forever.

"I can't pick. They are all so pretty."

Makoto smiles at her and the peers at the plastic toys. He picks up a red and purple flower, the corners decorated with tiny gold stars. It matches her eyes and the purple mesh of her clothing. Shyly, he holds it out to her.

"H-how about this one? For free."

She blushes prettily and accepts it. "Thank you." She purses her lips and blows on the flower, spinning the petals.

"I-I'm Kou." She says softly, staring up at him.

Makoto blushes himself. "I'm Makoto."

"Gou!" Someone shouts and her head jerks in the direction of the call.

"I'll see you again Makoto?"

Her hopeful tone makes Makoto speechless and he can only nod before she dashes away. He watches her go, a cute pout clouding her cute face.

"It's Kou! Kou, not Gou!" He hears her say to her blonde companion.

Makoto makes a mental note to only forget her names sometimes, if he ever sees her again.

* * *

**makoto/gou / sweet lips and shark teeth / prompt: Could you do makoto/gou's first kiss and rin seeing and getting all protective brothery? :3 x**

By the time the meeting at Haru's house concludes, the sun is making it's decent into the horizon. Makoto volunteers to walk Gou home. His voice is even when he makes to the offer and he even manages to hold down his blush when she smiles at him. It's his heart beating thunderously in his chest that Makoto worries about; he is way too young for a heart attack.

When they are out of sight of Haru's house, Makoto slips his fingers between Gou's and she gives his hand a slight squeeze, beaming up at him with the tiniest of blushes.

They have been dating for a month, and while the whole swim club knows, they keep their displays of affection for when it's just the two of them. Makoto likes it that way; no one else but him gets to see the way Gou smiles, all shy and sweet and perfect.

The Matsuoka house is a ten-minute walk from Haru's, and they spend the time in silence. He can't tell what Gou is thinking, but the only thing going on in Makoto's head is the thought of kissing Gou. The idea implanted at the forefront of his mind by Nagisa whispering it suggestively in his ear. It was all he thought about during the meeting. It's all he can think about now. Kissing Gou.

They haven't had their first kiss, yet. The thought goes in a loop in his brain. He wonders if her lips are as soft as they look. He wonders if he his breath if okay, if now is a good, if she'll smack him if he tries it.

His thoughts spiral and his stomach twists. Makoto doesn't realize he's stopped walking until Gou's voice softly calling his name snaps him back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Concern is written across her round face and in her red eyes, even redder in the light of the setting sun.

They are few feet from her house. Makoto takes a shaking breath, eyes sliding away from hers.

"Is it-is it alright if I kiss you?" His voice comes out a little too high and embarrassment lights a fire under the skin of his face.

Gou looks down at her feet, nodding shyly.

With a shaking hand, he gently grasps her chin, lifting her face back up. She's as red as he feels, and he smiles at her. She smiles back.

Makoto dips his head, his hand moving to cup her cheek now, and he brushes his lips across hers once, they are so much softer than he imagined. He brushes them again before moving back.

He doesn't get the chance to ask her if that was okay before someone is yanking her away.

Matsuoka Rin glares back at him from the spot Gou used to occupy. It's just Makoto's luck he'd get to kiss Gou on the day her brother actually decides to come home for a visit.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my little sister?" Rin snarls, flashing his shark-like teeth. A cold chill goes up Makoto's spine.

"Rin!" Gou cries, trying to pull him back from where he's advancing on Makoto.

They apparently failed to tell Rin they were dating.

Makoto throws his hands up. "We were just kissing."

Rin's eyes narrow dangerously and Makoto swallows. "No one gets to kiss my little sister." Rin growls. "No one."

"This isn't funny, Rin." Gou says, holding her brother around the waist. "Makoto is my b-boyfriend."

The anger on Rin's face morphs into surprise that just as quickly bleeds in to barely contained fury.

"I'm giving you a five-second head start."

Makoto runs when Gou nods. He runs and doesn't stop until he is safe in his room. Gou texts him just as he flops back on his bed, saying sorry and maybe they could try again.

He smiles up at the ceiling.

* * *

**makoto/gou (hints of nagisa/rei) / a weak link / prompt: Free! Request; Nagisa sends makoto a chain letter, scaring him so he calls Gou and she tries to comfort him.**

It's during lunch break that Nagisa gets a text. He's dozing beneath a tree, his head in Rei's lap, when his cellphone vibrates in his pocket. He digs it out and scans the message on the screen. It's a chain letter, one of those 'if you don't forward this to 30 people, you will be followed home by a kuchisake-onna' type of deals.

Nagisa rolls his eyes, but an idea occurs to him before he puts his phone away. He forwards the message only to Makoto, chuckling into Rei's leg.

Rei adjusts his glasses. "Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

Nagisa reaches up, threading his fingers through Rei's hair. "Only if you don't kiss me."

Makoto doesn't check his phone during school, so when it buzzes in his pocket, he ignores it until the end of the day. With no club activities today, he heads straight for the school gate, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he walks.

Nagisa's name dances across the screen and he slides the across it to bring the message up.

if you don't read this you will die! forward this message to 30 people or you will be followed home by a kuchisake-onna!

Makoto almost drops his phone, the cold chill prickling up his spine making his hands shake. He doesn't have 30 contacts. How could Nagisa inflict this curse on him? What is he going to do?

He selects Gou's name in his contact list with a shaking finger, hoping that if he calls her she will have someway out of this nightmare.

Makoto is nearly in tears when she answers on the third ring.

"Kou, Nagisa cursed me!" He doesn't care that he's whining. This is serious; he could die. "I don't know 30 people. What am I going to do?"

"You got it too? That Nagisa…" She sighs into the phone, sounding exasperated. "Where are you?"

"By the gate."

Her voice softens when she replies. "I'm almost done with my classroom duties, I'll meet you in a few minutes."

They hang up and Makoto avoids the other students milling by. Every so often, he gets the feeling of being watched but when he looks over his shoulder, he doesn't see anything.

(Unbeknownst to him, Nagisa and Rei, who actually doesn't want any part of the blonde's game, are hiding behind a tree several feet away from where Makoto stands.)

"Makoto!" Gou's voice is like a balm for his panicked brain. She waves at him as she rushes over. "Are you alright?"

Makoto isn't alright, but he tries to put on a brave front. "I-I'm fine. Sorry for making you rush over here."

She shakes her head, looking a little shy. "It's okay if it's for you. Let me walk you home?"

He nods and walks silently beside her.

They are a block away from the school when she grabs his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"You know nothing will really happen to you, right?" She asks, a bit of teasing in her tone.

"I-I know that."

Gou knocks into him gently, staying close to his side. "What will make you feel better?"

"Having 30 contacts." He grumbles, wrapping his arm around her thin shoulders.

"H-how about a kiss?" She offers instead, voice almost a whisper.

All thoughts of slit mouthed women fly out of Makoto's head the second Gou grabs the hem of his uniform, using it as leverage to pull herself up and his head down.

_kuchisake-onna is a slit mouth woman who, in urban legends, follows people home asking them if she is pretty. if they say no, she cuts them in half. if they say yes, she only sits their mouths, like hers._

* * *

**seijuuro/gou / test the water / prompt: seigou swimming together.**

Seijuuro watches his team swim, attention divided between keeping an eye on their times, their techniques, and jotting things down on his clipboard. He writes notes next to the names that need improvement on form, or time, or both.

He's so focused on his duties as captain he almost misses her peeking into the room every time the door opens. At first he thinks it's Rin trying to slip in unnoticed, as he didn't show up for practice, but when Seijuuro actually takes a moment to look, it ends up being Gou. Kou, he reminds himself. She likes being called Kou.

His stomach does the stupidest flip and he can already feel himself grinning before he makes his way over to her.

She's looking down at her cellphone and doesn't notice him standing in the doorway of the pool area.

"Looking for your brother?"

She starts a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Seijuuro scratches at the back of his head.

Gou smiles, waving his apology off, but her eyes go straight his pectoral muscles and she blushes. Seijuuro smirks, letting her have a look. He doesn't mind if it's someone as cute as her.

"Rin isn't around." Seijuuro says to fill the silence caused by her staring. "I think he's running laps with Nitori."

Her shoulders drop and her face darkens slightly. "Oh. I should leave then."

Seijuuro will never understand Rin's thinking. What brother leaves his little sister to stand around and be sad?

"Do you want to swim?" He offers; he would give anything to keep her around.

Gou blushes, backpedaling a little. "I don't want to trouble anyone!"

Seijuuro smiles. She's too cute. "No trouble at all. Give me a minute."

He ducks his head back into the swimming area and blows the whistle hanging around his neck.

"Practice is over! Get out of the pool!"

There are few grumbles but after glaring intensely at anyone who stays behind, the pool is empty.

Seijuuro holds the door open for her, grinning at her wide-eyed look.

"If you want to change, that corner is pretty safe." He points to a spot over her shoulder. He grabs his shirt from off the chair their adviser usually sits in. "You can wear this if you're shy."

"Thank you." Gou says, accepting the shirt. She starts towards the corner he directed her to, but pauses.

"You're really cool, senpai." She says over her shoulder.

Seijuuro's face burns with equal parts embarrassment and happiness. He dives into the pool to cool off when she rounds the corner to change.

Iwatobi is lucky, he thinks, having her as a manager.

It takes her a few moments to come out, but when she emerges Seijuuro feels like his soul has been sucked out of him. She is adorable in his oversized shirt, shyly looking anywhere except at him.

Asking her to swim was the smartest decision he's ever made in his life.

* * *

**haruka/gou /one bright moment / prompt: i want to see you handle Haruka/Gou**

Gou sits at one end of the pool, watching Haru swim. She is supposed to be taking notes on what he needs to improve, but she can't find a flaw to jot down. His time could use some work, but he refuses to care about times and therefore, even if she wrote it down, it would be useless.

Gou smiles down at her clip. Haru's stubborn is a bit endearing, unlike her brother's stubborn streak which can often be tinged with anger and biting sarcasm. She sighs, the smile crumbling off her face as she thinks of Rin.

"Kou."

She starts. Haruka peers up at her, face calm and impassive. He pulls himself up on the concrete edge, crowding her somewhat. Her heart speeds up and her stomach does a tickling flip with his close proximity.

He kisses her quick and gentle before slipping back in the water.

"You look better when you smile."

As if his words were magic, she feels her lips pull into a smile at his biding.

* * *

**makoto/gou / scent and sensibility / prompt: i rly love the makogou u've been writing! how about makogou cuddles/playing with hair or gou meeting makoto's family and being teased about going out? thank you.. — I went with the playing with her hair prompt.**

Gou's hair is magical, Makoto decides, wrapping a thick lock of it around his finger. Not just because of the deep, almost unreal, burgundy color, but because it's, well, magical.

He twirls the tendril against his skin. Gou's hair is thick, lustrous, and impossibly silky. Makoto has never touched a cloud, but he imagines that's how it would feel: incredibly soft. And pefect.

He gives her hair the tiniest of tugs, getting Gou's attention. She turns to him with a soft smile, resting her head against his shoulder. Her hair, which she lets down only around him, brushes against his forearm where it's half-around her waist.

Makoto lays his cheek on her head, nuzzling his skin against the softness of her hair. A vague scent of fruit, something sweet and citric, pleasantly invades his senses.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

Gou's hair is magical.

* * *

**makoto/gou / oh, brother / prompt: makogou, rin walks into the house to find them sleeping innocently together**

A fury like no other burns white hot beneath Rin's skin. He can hear the plastic of his phone begin to crack from the death grip he has on it. Before him sits his one and only little sister, back propped up against their couch, with her head laying against Makoto's giant shoulder.

They are both asleep sitting up and even though the way their are posed is innocent enough, rage still eats away at Rin. He has half a mind to go over there and kick Makoto for so much as breathing the same air as Gou.

He doesn't though. Rin pinches the bridge of his nose, inhaling a few deep breaths, and leaves the house. Gou liked Makoto. It would be stupid to make her cry over someone like that giant idiot.

Rin grits his teeth and heads back to the academy dorms, at least there he won't have to look at them.

* * *

**nagisa/gou / what's in a name / prompt: I want a Gougisa fluff. o.o**

There are select times when Nagisa actually calls Gou, Kou. He reserves that name for special moments, for surprises. Nagisa saves that name like a sweet taste on the back of his tongue for moments when he wants to see her face light up in enjoy, and embarrassment.

Like a treat for both of them.

He calls her Gou out loud, between classes and when they are with Makoto and Haru. He likes how cute she looks when she's exasperated and flustered with him. It tests his self control; it takes all he has in his thin frame not to kiss the pout off her lips.

Nagisa whispers Kou when he comes up behind her when their alone, nuzzling her neck and inhaling the dizzying scent of her strawberry-banana body wash. He breathes the name in her ear, his lips pressed against the soft skin there.

Kou slips out of his mouth with a laugh, a playful warning, before he pulls her into the pool with him.

It's always Kou Nagisa says, never Gou, before kissing her in secret in the setting sun, the light of which makes her red her glow.

He calls her Kou because he likes the way she blushes a pretty pink. He says it because he likes how she shy she gets, hiding her face into his shoulder.

And she only does it for him.


End file.
